Sengoku BASARA Series
Sengoku Basara (sometimes shortened to SenBasa) is a series of games released both in Japan and the U.S. resembling Koei's Samurai Warriors in gameplay and style. It is produced by Hiroyuki Kobayashi, who is also known for his work with the Devil May Cry series. The main characters of the series are Yukimura Sanada and Masamune Date. As of 2011, five games have been released, with a sixth game, Chronicle Heroes, currently in production. A manga, Devil Kings Basara, and an anime, Samurai Kings, were also produced. Games in the Series * Devil Kings - (2005) * Sengoku BASARA 2 - (2006) - (Japan only) * Sengoku BASARA 2 Heroes-(2006) * Sengoku BASARA X - (2007) - (Japan only) * Sengoku BASARA: Battle Heroes - (2009) - (Japan only) * Sengoku BASARA: Samurai Heroes - (2010) * Sengoku BASARA 3 Utage - (2011) * Sengoku BASARA: Chronicle Heroes - A PlayStation Portable sequel still in development - (Summer 2011) * Sengoku BASARA 4 - (2014) Common Enemies * Foot Soldiers - the staple of every enemy army. They are weak and not much of a threat thanks to their low life and slow rate of attack. * Archers and Riflemen - Although two different enemies, Archers and Riflemen are functionally the same. They both attack from afar, and their attacks knock the player back a bit. * Bombers - these obnoxious enemies have giant bombs strapped to their backs. They rush up in a suicide run in an attempt to injure the player in the resulting explosion. Some bombers can fly down from above and attack. * Calvary - these mounted horsemen attack by charging surprisingly fast from a distance. * Field Commanders - any named enemy leaders on the battlefield: Captains, Gatekeepers, Guards or Lieutenants. Many of them are able to block attacks, but their demise results in a change in the gameplay (such as gaining access to the rest of the stage where before it had been blocked). * Mace Wielders - slow giant-like men carrying oversized maces upon their shoulders. When their maces come crashing down, everything in the wide area of effect is knocked to the ground and suffers damage. * Ninjas - they move and attack very quickly, sometimes disappearing from view. They also have a high rate of blocking and counterattacking. Some Ninjas blow poison to disorient the player, rendering him/her momentarily incapable of movement. * Pole Wielders - large enemies carrying enormous poles which they swing in circular motions. Players should give them a wide berth. * Rock Throwers - similar to Mace Wielders, these large men rip gigantic boulders from the ground and hurl them at the player. * Shield Soldiers - spearmen crouching behind wooden shields. Several attacks must be made before the shields shatter and the soldiers can be harmed. * Chest Carriers - these evasive enemies have chests strapped to their backs. They do not attack. If successfully destroyed, the chests yield items such as refills for the player's life gauge or basara gauge, money, experience points, etc. They always run when approached, making them sometimes hard to reach. * Trumpeters - if the player fears being outnumbered, the trumpeters should be the first target. Trumpeters have the ability to summon more enemies in great numbers by blowing their horns. Like chest carriers, trumpeters do not attack. They always flee when approached, making them sometimes difficult to reach. * Swordsmen - these enemies are arguably the most dangerous in the series. Not only can they block and counterattack, but they have more health than the average Foot Soldier. Their attacks are faster and stronger, and they are capable of multiple attack combos. Gallery Image:SBBHBoxArt.png|Battle Heroes Japan Image:BasaraBHGroup.png|Battle Heroes Wallpaper Image:SBBHOST.png|Battle Heroes OST Image:BasaraBHGuidebook.png|Battle Heroes Guidebook Image:BasaraPSMagJapan.png|PlayStation Magazine Japan Image:BASARA5thAnnArtbook.png|5th Anniversary Artbook External Links * Official Japanese site * [http://www.capcom.co.jp/basara-ch/index.html Official Chronicle Heroes site] * [http://www.capcom.co.jp/basara-bh/ Official Battle Heroes site] * [http://koeiwarriors.co.uk/ KOEI Warriors - Sengoku Basara, Samurai Warriors and others] * ''Sengoku Basara'' at Wikipedia * Sengoku BASARA Wiki Category:Series